Report 1602
Report #1602 Skillset: Skill: Fire/Frost/Galvanism Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: We will analyse where to move these, but we are hesitant to use slush. Approved, though possibly not as is. Problem: Fire, frost and galvanism are all defences that still use the old purgative balances and need to be moved to the new overhaul cure balances. R: 2 Solution #1: Move fire, frost and galvanism potions all to the lucidity slush balance. Player Comments: ---on 1/17 @ 19:24 writes: I'm not sure I like the prospect of chills and mental affs stacking. There is no affs cured by frost once the ice change is fnished for ablaze, and no aff cured for galvanism. This would also make mactans a mental aff and gives some people access to shrugs in the process. Opposed. ---on 1/17 @ 22:41 writes: I just checked with Iosai and the original plans to move chills and frozen curing to eating dust is still on the table, but there are just some technical difficulties that she needs to find time to work through. This report is intended to only apply to the fire, frost and galvanism defences that currently gate other afflictions. We have a situation where these defences are preventing other effects from happening 100% of the time because they are effectively free to put back up. For example, Aeromancy Blizzard's single level of chills is meaningless because all it does is strip the fire potion defence. This all said, I'm not 100% sold on moving them to slush either. I just felt that it is the least disruptive (and potentially abusive) balance to put them on. ---on 1/19 @ 03:04 writes: This sounds alright to me. They have to go on one balance or another and all of them can be stacked like crazy in the right circumstances. ---on 1/20 @ 15:26 writes: I'd kind of like to see a new skill when we convert things. Something that puts up the elemental resistance to those types, and give it a way to cure something (without eq/bal). My main concern is that you can potentially start using things like mactans (chills) with anorexia, stupidity, recklessness, and such to quickly build a stack. This would also change mental aff counts. As aeromancers have toned down their affs, would they want to remove another skill so they don't do many mental afflictions once again? ---on 2/8 @ 05:24 writes: A new skill that puts up resistances also creates problems though. For example if putting up these defs didn't impact curing balances at all then how do you balance things like aquamancers going for preserve? Obviously no one is going to go for preserve in the current climate but part of that is that it's essentially free to put the defences up. ---on 2/9 @ 01:01 writes: I'm not really sure what the concern about Aeromancer afflictions is. Aeromeld currently does a grand total of three affliction effects. Two of them are mental. The third one is Blizzard, which will strip the fire protection. As meld tics are every 10s, there is plenty of time to cure both of the mental affs before drinking fire to prevent the next tic from even giving chills. In fact, this change will act as a much more significant buff for many other classes. I think it still needs to be done though, or we'll forever be stuck in a state where some effects gated by these defences will never actually get to be used. ---on 2/13 @ 01:16 writes: I'm just hesitant about throwing these things onto a slush balance-- chills can be up to 3 levels (cure frozen, cure chills, apply def) and some skills are able to apply multiple levels at once. So just spamming these would help slow down quite a bit of other things (now that affs are condensed). I would like to see that addressed / discussed. ---on 2/14 @ 16:22 writes: They have to go on one cure balance or another, no matter what someone will be (un)happy about it. This is as good a solution to it as any. Supported ---on 2/15 @ 03:53 writes: So the idea (admin's, afaik) is for frozen/chills curing to go to dust. My idea here is just to make the actual act of putting up the defence go on the slush balance. I just picked slush since it seemed to be the least problematic cure balance. It's just one of the disadvantages of the overhaul that we'll have to live with. ---on 2/16 @ 02:14 writes: Why not make these defs instead? As in a command you can do? This is fine though. ---on 2/16 @ 05:14 writes: I support solution 2 but I would also be fine with wrapping these up into discipline skill or something but we might have to figure out how things gated by these defenses will work if you can just put them up as a free action. ---on 2/16 @ 21:51 writes: An alternative idea would be to move the defenses to the same cure as the afflictions they gate. However there's already concerns with stacking on dust and ice, so might not be the best solution. I don't think they should become free unless we change the how the afflictions/skills dealing or relying on the afflictions work. ---on 2/17 @ 18:05 writes: The key point here is that they should be moved to an overhaul balance so that they aren't effectively free to put up. How they are put up isn't really that important and we already have frost/fire/galvanism potions so I don't really see any real benefit to making them skills other than to gate them as another thing new people have to learn ---on 2/18 @ 01:30 writes: Too much stacking concerns. All of those aren't even cures, make them normal defs at that point. Concerns with mactans (chills) suddenly being a mental affliction. ---on 2/18 @ 03:39 writes: Okay. For the third time: the curing of chills and frozen are planned to be move to dust. This report is not about chills or frozen, but the fire/frost/galvanism defs. ---on 2/20 @ 17:32 writes: Yeah, it was my understanding too that the afflictions were going to dust, so I am unsure why they keep being harped on here. The report has nothing to do with the afflictions.